


Hot Cocoa

by Herbs_And_Taffy



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, FUCK cannon it's Christmas, Fluff, Matthias Helvar Lives, Post-Book 2: Crooked Kingdom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:37:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herbs_And_Taffy/pseuds/Herbs_And_Taffy
Summary: “Would you like some hot cocoa with your mountain of marshmallows?” (Prompt by: @hiissingwastes on tumblr)Nina had always had a sweet tooth. Whether it was waffles with too much syrup or orange-blossom cakes that were more icing than anything else, she loved sugary food more than anything. Well, almost anything…
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik, helnik
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Hot Cocoa

Matthias stood over the stove in their small kitchen, watching the milk so it wouldn’t boil over. He hummed an old Fjerdan tune, something he vaguely remembered his mother singing. A soft smile touched his lips. He dipped a finger into the milk to test the heat, and shuffled over to the cabinet to pull out the cocoa powder. After heaping in two massive spoonfulls, he considered a moment before adding a third and reaching for the brown sugar. He stirred the pot while everything dissolved, watching as the deep brown of the cocoa swirled into the white of the milk. Once everything was combined and steaming, he carefully poured the drinks into two large mugs. Tucking a packet of marshmallows under his arm, Matthias picked up the mugs and carefully walked into the living room.  
Nina sat on the couch, smothered in more blankets than she thought she owned. While Matthias might have been used to freezing Fjerdan winters, she was still adjusting to the Kerch weather after spending so much time in the Little Palace’s heated halls. Even beneath the hundreds of blankets, she had on both a cardigan (hers) and a jumper (Matthias’), and was still chilly. As she waited for him to return, she blew onto her hands with a smile. Even after so long, she still couldn’t get over the fact that he was hers. That after all they had been through, she got to sit on a couch wrapped in blankets waiting for Matthias to bring her hot cocoa.  
Matthias backed out of the kitchen, using his behind to hold the door open. From somewhere under the pile of blankets on the couch he heard a giggle. Letting out a fond huff, he walked painstakingly slowly towards where Nina sat, making sure he didn’t spill a single drop. Placing the mugs on the coffee table, he pulled out the marshmallows and handed them to Nina.  
"Help yourself to as many as you want,” he said as he settled himself, pulling one of the many blankets onto his lap.  
He reached for the mugs, holding one out to Nina so that she could place her marshmallows in it. She plopped in one after the other, completely covering the surface of the drink, and then some.  
“Would you like some hot chocolate with your mountain of marshmallows?”  
“Hmmm,” Nina smiled, “no.”  
They both laughed, cupping their mugs in their hands as they leaned against each other against the cold night ahead.


End file.
